


celebrating in style

by Nokomis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Team Fluff, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Tony began to doubt the technological supremacy of Asgard when Thor had no idea what a go-kart was.





	celebrating in style

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr meme response, originally posted [here](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/162159888682/thor-and-tony-stark-31). Set at some nebulous Post-Avengers Pre-Ultron time,.

It started off as a celebratory thing. The Avengers had defeated the bad guy and Tony being Tony had decided that something like saving the day deserved a celebration. 

“Come on,” he told the others, who seemed less than impressed with the idea. “It’ll be fun! Remember schwarma? That was fun.” Tony was lying about that, and they all knew he was lying about that. The Hulk actually rolled his eyes, which was something that Tony was going to tell Bruce about when he was less green. 

Natasha didn’t even bother turning him down, she just left. Steve awkwardly offered up an apology for not being able to make it -- to something that Tony suggested happen here and now -- in what Tony could only suppose was the 1940s version of saying he had to wash his hair. Clint announced he had to go find his stray arrows, and Bruce understandably took a nap.

Thor, however, was more than game. “I have never gone carting! Let us go.”

Tony had imagined a more team-like flock of superheroes in go-karts, like a real life version of Mario Kart, but if everyone else was going to be a fuddy duddy about it, Thor was definitely the best choice. Tony was absolutely sure this was going to be amazing and also hilarious and possibly would end up going viral. So much possibility.

“You are all missing out so badly,” he informed the fuddy-duds, and he guided Thor to the nearest go-kart facility.

They flew; it was awesome. 

Tony began to doubt the technological supremacy of Asgard when Thor had no idea what a go-kart was. Tony couldn’t quite explain why it was more fun to drive a tiny motor powered kart instead of a much faster sports car or the much more exhilarating Iron Man suit, but Thor was still game to try.

The track was crowded with pre-teens. There was a table covered in balloons and cupcakes near the track, and Tony was proud of whichever kid realized that this was a prime spot for a birthday party. 

Fitting Thor into a go-kart was a bit of a trial, given that he was still wearing his cape, but they managed, and soon they were flying around the track. It was soon apparent that Thor was an aggressive driver, fiercely competitive, and hopelessly outmatched by a particularly talented ten year old girl.

Tony suspected the kid lived at the track; there was no way a kid should possess the driving skills necessary to outmaneuver both a god and a man who had raced professionally. He was going to find out her name and he was going to sponsor her in whatever motorsport she deemed worthy of her attentions. 

Thor seemed to take it as a personal challenge to outrun the girl, who on top of driving flawlessly chose to trash-talk her way to glory.

“Where’s your god now, huh?” she crowed as she took the finish line first again.

“I am a god,” Thor replied, a little pathetically. He eyed his go-kart thoughtfully. “Stark, could you--”

“I am legally not allowed to tamper with the go-karts,” Tony cut him off. There had been papers served; it turned out it was some sort of insurance no-no. Pepper would have his head if he did it again.

Thor eyed the sky thoughtfully, and Tony felt compelled to interrupt before something regretful happened to the track. “I think that was our last round, buddy. I bet Bruce’s waking up by now, we should tell him of our glory and all that.”

Thor clearly knew what Tony’s game was, but he agreed anyway. “You were a worthy opponent,” he informed the girl as she flew by on yet another trip around the track.

“Keep practicing and you might be too!” she called back.

Thor laughed. “Oh, I will. Do not fear, young child.”

Tony was absolutely going to have to bring the rest of the Avengers next time. Maybe a cameraman, create a best-of reel for some kickass publicity.

He wondered how Thor would be at laser tag.


End file.
